


Духи темного космоса

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Духи Палавена вели турианцев к звездам.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Духи темного космоса

**Author's Note:**

> Темерарус - имя духа, вдохновившего на путешествие команду первой турианской экспедиции к луне.
> 
> Автор - **Deila Orey**.  
> Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/83943).
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Тишина космоса обманчива.

На каждом клочке священной земли Палавена можно услышать голоса духов-вдохновителей — так принято верить. Сарен ни разу не слышал их шепота. Духи были немы, как межзвездная пустота.

Теперь он склонен думать, что ошибался.

Шепот духов пронизывает его до костей. Сарен больше не может ни кричать, ни шипеть от боли: духи пришли рассказать ему о смерти в последний раз; их голоса поют на неизвестных языках, на той частоте, которую едва способен различить даже турианский полуптичий слух.

Боль — это иллюзия, шепчут духи. Твой разум, твой глупый примитивный разум выдумал ее, чтобы уберечься от опасностей в те времена, когда турианцы не знали, чем опасен огонь костра. Ты не можешь существовать без иллюзий, но мы научим тебя. Потом.

Всё вокруг залито синим и чёрным. Сарен скребет когтями левой руки по столу и не слышит скрежета; не слышит ничего, кроме голосов духов, от которых подрагивают очертания стен, не чувствует ничего, кроме огня, льющегося от плеча к грудине. Огоньки вспыхивают рядом: геты. Один из них поднимает что-то с пола, что-то темное и угловатое, и Сарен никак не может понять, почему его рука так далеко от тела, почему так странно обломана защитная пластина над плечевым суставом, и почему все кости торчат наружу, переломанные и синие от крови.

Шепот духов уносит боль. Сарен чувствует — остатками нервных окончаний в коже — как блестящие струйки нанитов плотно охватывают его тело, змеясь сияющими цепочками в дыры на изуродованной грудной пластине.

Это не геты, понимает Сарен. Властелин пробует его на ощупь. Наниты неосторожно задевают нервы: тело дергается в непроизвольной судороге, что-то внутри сворачивается в клубок; мышцы желудка сокращаются, исторгая содержимое, правая нога мгновенно немеет от самого бедра. Спустя несколько секунд наниты находят нужный путь, и нити нервов успокаиваются, перестают подавать ложные сигналы. Сарен тонет в объятиях духов и не помнит их имён. Наверное, им так и не смогли придумать подходящие имена.

Я всё равно умру, пытается выкашлять Сарен, но глотка больше не подчиняется ему, всё его тело сковано тончайшими сетями нанитов. Он не хочет умирать изо всех сил, но он слишком часто видел смерть, чтобы не узнать ее за пеленой страха. Такие раны не исцелить никому. Даже Властелину.

Духи говорят ему что-то, и Сарен перестает чувствовать страх.

Он чувствует слабую пульсацию крови — крови, которой залито всё вокруг; чувствует теплую слизь собственных потрохов, причудливо острый осколок костяной пластины, нелепо торчащий из плеча. Чувствует, как покалывает иголками окончания нервов, когда наниты слишком неосторожны. Чувствует многоголосый хор духов, напевающий ему на инфразвуковой частоте, от которой вибрируют кости.

Духи обещают ему: мы истребим смерть. Любой ценой. Духи вливают ему еще кровезаменителя, искусственно насыщенного кислородом, духи залатывают легкие, восстанавливают разрушенные альвеолы и капилляры, откачивают лишнюю жидкость. Сарен видит себя самого многоглазым взором Властелина — расплющенное, вывернутое наизнанку тело в крови и нечистотах, распятое на гибких когтях, похожих на «зубы дракона». Блестящие цепочки крохотных синих огней прошивают его насквозь, сращивают живую плоть с синтетическим имплантом гетов, прописывают совместимость в бунтующей ДНК — все еще забитой мусором давно минувших эпох.

Он давно уже должен был умереть, но у него всё никак не получается.

Сарен пытается испугаться, как пугаются смерти и боли все живые существа, но у него не выходит: те, кто смотрит на него взорами духов и говорит голосами духов, давно разучились бояться смерти и боли. Тогда Сарен пытается испугаться, что станет безвольным рабом, таким же, как геты. Их Властелин вскрыл трюком с программным обеспечением, ему даже не пришлось вмешиваться в работу железа; но Спектр Артериус лежит перед ним сейчас с раскрытым настежь нутром. Сам Сарен бы не простил себе, если бы не воспользовался таким преимуществом.

Духи не понимают. Духи спрашивают, почему он хочет бояться. Сарен вспоминает горящие планеты и взрывающиеся звезды — так давно и так далеко, что их свет еще только касается окраин Млечного Пути. Вспоминает исковерканные формы существ, высушенных, выжженных изнутри; вспоминает бескрайние множества чужих — несоизмеримо более простых — разумов, ломающихся, обманывающихся и подчиняющихся. Вспоминает темный космос, ледяную колыбель спящих богов.

Но даже тьма межгалактической пустоты не пугает тех, кого Сарен Артериус называет Властелином.

Однажды, обещают духи, ты не вспомнишь о том, что когда-то хотел испытывать страх и боль. Однажды ты не вспомнишь о том, что тебе казалась неизбежной смерть. Однажды никто больше не вспомнит об этом. Мы ищем ответ; мы всё ближе к нему с каждым циклом.

Помоги нам найти решение, просят они.

Помоги мне, просит Властелин.

* * *

Голос Сарена Артериуса тает среди прочих голосов — среди прочих разумов; миллиарды подсознаний Жнеца ловят все сигналы, до которых могут дотянуться сенсорами Властелина. Для проводящего миллионы лет в темном космосе, дрейфуя среди облаков пыли с температурой немногим выше абсолютного нуля, Млечный Путь должен казаться непостижимым. Властелин должен был захлебнуться здешним излучением и зашифрованной в нем информацией, обезуметь в штормовом хаосе радиосообщений, ослепнуть от пронизывающего галактику света...

Но Властелин не безумеет и не слепнет. Сарен хотел бы знать, каково это — быть им; пропускать сквозь себя всю звездную систему и слышать вдали отголоски из десятка других.

Может быть, в следующей жизни. Или в посмертии.

— Темерарус, — говорит Сарен. — Тебя никогда не называли так?

Духи рассмеялись бы, не будь они столь равнодушны. От гула на самой границе турианского слуха под ногами Сарена вздрагивает пол — уже без единого синего следа на черном. Сарен снова способен чувствовать боль и страх, но он больше не испытывает боли и однажды перестанет мечтать о страхе. Впрочем, для этого Жнецам придется перекроить в нем чуть больше, чем половину тела.

Народы твоего цикла дали мне много имен, шепчет тишина, и Сарен не кивает ей в ответ — незачем.


End file.
